ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Gaiden Wiki:News/2012
Welcome to the Ninja Gaiden Wiki News Archive. These news stories were added before the Ninja Gaiden Wiki News was formally established and as such, these don't feature the standard formatting. These have been stored for archiving purposes. Updated Feb 25th 2012 Ninja Gaiden 3, Screenshots New screenshots revealing Obaba's return and the dog enemies. NG3Scr7.jpg NG3Scr6.jpg NG3Scr5.jpg NG3Scr4.jpg 3.jpg NG3Scr2.jpg NG3Scr1.jpg Updated Feb 18th 2012 Ninja Gaiden 3, Co-op multiplayer screenshots New Multiplayer co-operative screenshots from Electronic Theater, including Van Gelf and Shadow Demon Fiends from previous games. Ninja gaiden 3 45.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 43.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 42.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 41.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 40.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 39.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 38.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 37.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 36.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 35.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 33.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 32.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 30.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 29.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 27.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 26.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 24.jpg Ninja Gaiden 3, EU Tour Gameplay (EXCLUSIVE) ---- New exlusive video, showing gameplay from the later stages of the game. thumb|500px|left Updated Feb 5th 2012 Ninja Gaiden III: Screenshots with Momiji and Black Spider Ninja ---- Recent screenshots reveal Momiji returning in Ninja Gaiden III, she is seen accompanying Ryu against the Black Spider Ninja, as he attmepts to rid himself of the Grip of Murder curse. 06.jpg 05.jpg 04.jpg 03.jpg 02.jpg Ng310.jpg Ng39.jpg Ng38.jpg Ng37.jpg Ng36.jpg Ng35.jpg Ng34.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-ZfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-xfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-TfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-pfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-mfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-lfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-HfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-bfQ.jpg NES Trilogy character will return in Ninja Gaiden III ---- It was confirmed that Masato Kato, who wrote the stories for the Ninja Gaiden NES trilogy and Chrono Trigger games, will be writing the story for Ninja Gaiden III. When G4 asked Yosuke Hayashi about Kato's involvment, Hayashi hinted at a Ninja Gaiden NES Trilogy character making an appearance in Ninja Gaiden III. *G4: Masato Kato was the writer for the original Ninja Gaiden NES games. Does this mean we’ll see any crossover between the two different Ryu Hayabusa timelines? *Hayashi: Absolutely. There are some links – you’ll see characters from those games appearing in this one… *G4: Irene? *Hayashi: Hmmm, I can’t say yet! But there are definitely people you’ll recognize by their names. Consider they last appeared as NES sprites, however, maybe it’s a bit tougher to recognize their appearance… *laughs* Source: G4 Ninja Gaiden III Dragon Ninpo ---- There are no healing items in Ninja Gaiden III, healing is done with either the falcon save points, or using your Ninpo. As Ryu kills his enemies, his ki meter builds up, once it's high enough, he'll be able to use the Dragon ninpo. The Dragon ninpo allows Ryu to heal by devouring enemies. The amount of health regain is dependent on the number of enemies devoured, the more enemies you devour, the more health you gain. Aside from healing Ryu, the Dragon ninpo will also lower morale for surviving enemies as they surrender and cower in fear. Source: Siliconera Ninja Gaiden III to focus on Katana and Swords ---- In an interview with Siliconera, Hayashi said he wanted to focus on the katana for Ninja Gaiden III. *Siliconera: Will we see any new weapons in Ninja Gaiden 3? *Hayashi: This time we focused on the katana and what it’s like for players to cut through flesh and bone. As you proceed through the story, you will acquire different katanas. We also have ninpo in the game. It wasn’t in the demo because we wanted players to see what it was feel what it is like to kill enemies with the katana. In the future we’ll be able to show you this element. Source: Siliconera Ninja Gaiden III IGN Preview Videos ft. Yosuke Hayashi ---- thumb|500px|Left|Multiplayer 1 thumb|500px|Left|Multiplayer 2 thumb|500px|Left|London 1/2 thumb|500px|Left|London 2/2 thumb|500px|Left|Rub'al Khali 1/2 thumb|500px|Left|Rub'al Khali 2/2 thumb|500px|Left|Rub'al Khali mini boss battle